


lovely

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: George has a nightmare and moves to Paul's bed.
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Has implied abuse, so if you're not okay with that don't read.

My eyes shot open as I clutched onto the comforter on my bed. I tried to calm myself down and make my breathing even but it just appeared every time I closed my eyes. 

My mind wouldn’t give me a fucking break. 

It was like this most nights, waking up and seeing him. Standing there, with a belt in his hands. He was gone. He had been gone for some time now, but he never really left did he? I can still hear myself screaming at night. Trying to getaway. To go anywhere, that wasn’t there. But I couldn’t. I was trapped with just me and my fucking thoughts. And it’s not like it was just in my brain, no it was on my bloody arms too. The scars and cuts. Bruises lining up for miles upon miles. I wish they would go away. I wish the thoughts would go away too. But we can’t always get what we want. 

All I wanted was a good dad. 

Someone who loved me. Didn’t make me wish I was never born every day, that’s not what a dad should do. A dad should laugh with me and tell me how good I am at the guitar and tell me how I’m his favorite and watch my brothers get mad. I shouldn’t have had to hide up in my room for hours, waiting until I could go to school. Since I never got any sleep at night anyways. I couldn’t go to my parents when I cried, I just had to suffer alone in my room. A kid should love his home, but I bloody hated it. I never wanted to go home but then again I would get beat if I didn’t come home before curfew, which seemed to change every time. Just an excuse. An excuse so he could hurt me. Tell me I’m no good. Tell me how he should leave the family behind every day because of me. 

No thirteen year old should be treated like that. 

Neither should a fourteen or fifteen year old. That’s how long I stayed there for. And no, I didn’t run away. I called the cops. And the cops took me to a foster shelter, where I stayed for exactly one week until I got my foster parents. I miss them. Touring has been pretty tiring. With the press and fans and all that rubbish. But it's alright because I’ll be ok. Dad isn’t in my life anymore. 

I rubbed my eyes and rested my head back onto the pillow, but I still couldn’t sleep. To my left, was Paul. Sleeping so soundly in his bed. Sometimes I would just stare at him until I fell asleep. His eyelashes fluttered down so perfectly. And how his chest would rise and fall would put anyone at ease. 

He was perfect. 

I threw the covers off me and quietly walked across the room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping princess of course. I lifted up the covers and slipped in next to him. He shifted slightly and I was afraid he was gonna wake up and tell me to sod off, but I knew he wouldn’t. I relaxed into the bed and closed my eyes. Still seeing him, but it was blurrier than before. 

“George?” He mumbled opening his eyes. I blinked and smiled, hoping he wouldn’t be mad. 

“Hi, love,” I kissed his forehead. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” If that’s the word to describe the things I just said, then yes a nightmare. 

“Yeah,” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer until our chests were touching. I could feel his nice steady heartbeat against mine. He kissed me softly and put a hand in my hair. 

“You’re so lovely,” He said with his eyes closed.

“Oh, thanks,” I tapped his nose playfully. 

“I’m serious, you’re so great.” He said falling asleep. I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his. 

“So are you,”

**Author's Note:**

> I know George's dad didn't hurt him(at least I hope not) but I just wanted to write him like this.


End file.
